Sugar Skull
by FallingInAllTimeDeafBVTHdria
Summary: All-Girl band Sugar Skull are on their first US tour, supporting a little band called All Time Low. But does a girl without a name mean a girl without a heart? Featuring Alex Gaskarth, Jack Barakat, Rian Dawson, Zack Merrick, and whoever I decide to make a guest appearance aha c:
1. Welcome to America, Bitches

I stepped off the bus, stretching for the first time in several hours. I was desperate to walk around and stretch my legs, but we were meant to be meeting the headlining band. Great.

Another bus pulled up next to ours, the band we were supporting. Our drummer Kailee had been the one who sorted this tour, along with our manager Livvy. I hadn't heard of the band before a few weeks ago, but I liked what I had heard of their music so far. I was excited to meet the guys too. They were hot ok.

The doors opened, and two guys in Skinny jeans fell out of the bus. They rolled around on the tarmac for a moment, before one of them stood up, shouting victoriously and waving something in his hand. 'I got it! I won! Suck it Barakat!' A guy with longish brown hair partially covering his face looked over at me and winked, while the one on the floor slowly got to his feet, a sheepish smile on his face. They began walking over to me and Cleo, who had appeared behind me, as the other two members of their band stepped out of the bus stretching.

'Hello ladies.' The victorious guy from the brawl winked at me and slung an arm around each of our shoulders.

'Hi, you must be Jack and Alex right?' I asked, laughing.

'That's right, you girls are hot.' Cleo and I glanced at each other and blushed.

'Hey guys, we're the rest of Sugar Skull.' Inari, Bella and Kailee appeared behind us, along with Livvy and Hugh. Just then, the rest of All Time Low joined us, dragging their manager, who appeared to be half-asleep, behind them.

'Good. Now we're all here we can get properly introduced. I'm Alex. I'm the hot one.' He winked at us, while behind him their manager groaned.

'I'm afraid Alex is wrong there ladies. You see, I'm Jack and I'm clearly miles more attractive than him. Right?' He nudged my shoulder and smiled at me. He did have gorgeous eyes.

'Objection! I clearly have way more to look at than you. And that's while I have clothes on..' Alex and Jack were fighting for our attention now, but it didn't matter – there were 6 of us in Sugar Skull.

They carried on like this for a while, causing their manager to sit down with his head in his hands, while the other half of All Time Low were taking turns on a skateboard.

'Hey.' I cut in. 'You never introduced the rest of the guys.'

'Oh... sorry. Hey we never got introduced either.' Jack smiled mischievously.

'You guys done? Good. I'm Zack.' He smiled shyly at us, before skating of again. He was definitely the better boarder out of the two.

'I'm Rian, and the hungover asshole on the floor is Matt, our manager. Your turn.' He smiled at each of us in turn.

We glanced at each other slightly before I sighed, and introduced everyone. 'Ok this is Kailee, our drummer, Cleo plays the keyboard, Inari on guitar, Bella on Bass, Livvy is our manager and Hugh is our merch dude.' I smiled at All Time Low, and they nodded their heads in approval. Then Jack frowned.

'What about you?' He asked, confused.

'Oh, I'm a double threat. You should be careful you know.' I grinned up at him.

'Ooh I'm super scared. What do you play?' He teased.

'Well. I sing and I play guitar.' I answered him.

'So, miss double threat, do you have a name?' By now most of the others had gone off into smaller groups, only Matt was left, and he was still sat on the floor trying not to vomit.

'Of course I do.' I was playing with him now.

'Do I get to hear it?' He asked, playing along.

'Hmm... Depends how nice you are to me.' I teased, biting my lip slightly.

'Oh I could be very nice… But there's really no fun in that, is there?' He was so the hot one.

'I guess that depends what kind of fun you're looking for.' I winked at him and smiled before skipping over to where Rian, Kailee and Bella were standing.

I stood with them, not really paying attention to their conversation – I was watching Jack watch me, only I was looking through my hair, so he had no idea. Just then, I was snapped out of my trance by a pair of arms around me, and a pair of hands over my eyes.

'Guess who?' They exclaimed, as I was trying to figure out who it was. I could tell from the voice it was one of the guys. Rian was standing across from me, so it wasn't him, I had been watching Jack, and he was still standing by our bus, Zack was off skating, with Cleo and Inari watching. Matt was too hungover to move, and Hugh was off somewhere with Livvy that they could be 'single' together. That left...

'Alex!' I laughed, pulling his hands off of my eyes and turning to face him. He kept hold of my hands.

'See how well you know me already?' He smiled. 'But I don't even know your name.' He pouted at the end, a mischievous look in his eyes.

'You'll find out soon enough.' I teased him lightly. God he had gorgeous eyes.

'You really think so?' Oops... I wasn't supposed to say that out loud. I felt my face grow hot as I blushed, mortified. 'It's ok, I know I'm irresistible.' His face was smiling, but his eyes were serious. I looked down. 'So, if you're not gonna tell me your name, tell me about yourself. Friends, family, boyfriend?' His expression changed slightly as he said the last one.

'I guess I'll keep it pretty short. My friends are all here with me, my family refuse to speak to me, and my boyfriend doesn't exist. Your turn.' I smiled up at him, but he looked shocked. 'Hey what's up?'

'You're single? Wow… I wasn't expecting that.' I blushed again. 'And why don't your family talk to you?'

'Nuh-uh. No more questions until you answer.'

'Fine… Friends – These guys are like my brothers, we've all been friends since high school. My family are back in Baltimore, though I'm originally British. Boyfriend? I guess I have Jack.' He was teasing me now, and I raised my eyebrow at him in response. 'Nah, I've been single about two months now.'

Our eyes met, and I was unable to break eye contact until he did. Then suddenly he let go of one of my hands and spun me under his arm, bringing us even closer together.

Just when I thought our lips would meet, Zack skated over to us, looking worried.

'Hey Zack,' Alex said, tearing eyes from mine. 'Whoa what's up dude?'

'Uh..' Zack looked at me, questioning. 'Anyone seen Vinny?'

Alex shook his head, as I asked 'Who's Vinny?'

'Our merch manager.' Zack answered me, still looking puzzled.

'Oh ok,' I smiled at him, stepping away from Alex. 'I'll let you know if I see any confused strangers around.'

'Thanks.' Zack replied.

'I'll see you guys later, ok?' I smiled at them as I walked away, onto our tour bus.

'Bye.' They called after me. I saw Zack asking Alex something, no doubt about what was going on with me and him, and I smiled to myself as I boarded our tour bus.


	2. Who Are You?

ALEX

Who was the beautiful girl with the broken smile and no name?


	3. Can You Hear Me, Can You See Me?

For our first tour in America, we were off to a pretty good start. The band we were supporting were extremely attractive, and I was feeling good about the land of dreams. You know, the streets were paved with gold, yada yada yada.

But seriously, I was determined to make this the start of a new and more… positive chapter in my life.

As I sat alone on the bus, my thoughts turned to my family. My brother Tom was coming out to our show tonight, and he was staying on tour with our band for the next week, and then he was going off to Massachusetts to check out the university he was going to and meet his roommates. Tom had gotten into Harvard, and don't get me wrong, I was proud of him. But I have to admit I resent him a little. Tom was my parent's golden boy, and they wouldn't even speak to me. He was naïve in some ways, although he was 2 years older than me. Things were mostly normal between me and him, but it was a little awkward despite everything we tried to stay close. Thanks to my parents I guess.

I decided to email them back in England. Because of the constantly changing time difference as we drove from one side of the country to the other, then back again, it was pretty difficult to try and talk to them over the phone or skype. Not that I really expected a reply from them anytime, well, ever.

_Hi Mum and Dad, _

_Just emailing you to say we've arrived in New York for the first show safe and sound, we've met the band we're supporting, All Time Low, and they seem pretty nice. The other band are coming later on, they're from Poughkeepsie in New York so they don't have far to go._

_I've emailed Tommy with the details for the show, he should be here soon. It's nice that he's coming out. I wish you would come out too. I miss you all. I'm sorry. I hope we can talk soon._

_I love you, _

_Your daughter xx_


	4. Let's Talk About Sex Baby

I got off the bus as soon as I was done. Lingering thoughts of the past did nothing for my positive new start.

As I opened the door, I heard a dull thud, followed by a groan. I quickly shut the door and looked toward where the sound had come from. A moaning heap laid on the floor outside our bus.

'Oh my god I'm sorry! Are you ok?' I started trying to help up the stranger, and saw he was wearing a JAGK shirt. I also smelled the alcohol on him. 'Wait are you Vinny?' He nodded slowly, before groaning again and clutching his head. 'Oh well.. this could be fun.' He looked at me questioningly. I winked at him, before helping him stand. I started skipping over to All Time Low's bus, dragging a reluctant Vinny behind me.

'ALEX!' I yelled. Vinny groaned. 'JACK!' He groaned louder. 'RIAN!' Vinny grunted, shaking his head at me, but immediately regretting it. 'ZACK! MATT!' I paused, to see Vinny had sunk to the ground. On a whim, I added one more name to those I was yelling. 'BELLA!' I winked at Vinny as the door opened, and Bella opened the door, in her shorts and Rian's T-Shirt. Rian appeared over her shoulder, quickly followed by Jack and Alex. Soon she was surrounded by everyone in the bus.

I think the guys were expecting a fight, they clearly didn't understand our relationship yet. 'Been at it again missy?' I winked at her.

'What was the giveaway?' She asked, mock-surprised that I had sussed her out so quickly. The guys looked really confused.

'Gotta be the sex hair this time.' She put a hand up to her hair, feeling how matted and tangled it was. We both fell into fits of laughter, the faces of All Time Low and their manager only adding to the humour of the situation.

Bella had a lot of casual sex. Her and Rian had had an on/off relationship for a few years. They'd met at an All Time Low show a couple of years back, and they'd instantly hit it off. They'd both dated other people too, but whenever they were around each other, they dropped everything... and everyone, to meet up. And by meet up, I mean they had constant sex for the duration of the tour or visit. It was great that they were happy and all, but there had been more than a few broken hearts along the way. Some really good people had gotten really hurt.

I hadn't even known Rian was in All Time Low until we found out about this tour, and I was happy for them – we would be together for just under 3 months, and that meant they would have a shot a real relationship for once. But Bella had literally broken up with her boyfriend of almost 7 months – a long time for her – the day before we left for Rian, and I was worried about her. She was getting kind of… heartless.

I blinked, realising I had spaced out for a moment, to see Bella still laughing, tears running out of her eyes. Somehow it didn't seem so funny anymore.

'Well anyway,' I said as Bella wiped away her tears. Rian's arm snaked around her waist, and she leaned into him. 'I brought you someone.' I helped Vinny up again. 'I present, one incredibly hungover merch manager.' Alex smiled at me, and as I smiled lightly back at him, I saw Jack frown.

Vinny broke the awkwardness then, thank god. 'Guys, I'm gonna puke.' I shoved him away from me, toward the bus.

'Eww Vinny don't puke on me!' I laughed, as the guys all cleared the doorway for Vinny to get to the bathroom.

'Guaranteed at least half of us have puked on or near you by this time next week.' Zack said, deadly serious. There was a slight silence, before we all burst out laughing, not quite covering the sound of Vinny retching inside the bus.

'Still,' I answered him, still laughing, 'I'd like to make it through the first day.' The 5 guys all creased up, while me and Bella exchanged a puzzled look.

'Good luck with that.' Jack winked at me.

'So are you coming in or you just gonna stand there all day?' Alex asked jokingly, before I could respond to Jack.

'Well.. I could, or you guys could come over to our bus, since it's empty anyway, and then we can leave Bella and Rian here. And Vinny. He can stay here too.' I grinned up at the guys.

'Sure.' Alex smiled, stepping out of the bus. 'Have fun kids, be safe.' He winked at Rian as Jack, Zack and Matt followed him off the bus and shut the door behind them.


	5. Vaseline Will Do

We headed across the parking lot to our bus, the guys telling some story about a previous tour. It was a funny story, but I was only half listening. I guess I was hoping I'd finally have a reply from my parents when I got on the bus, though I knew I wouldn't.

'So guys, my brother's coming over for a little while.' I said once Jack had finished his tour anecdote.

'Wow, you have a brother? I thought you said your family didn't talk to you?' Alex asked, confused.

'Well. Every other member of my family disowned me. I have a pretty small extended family.' I opened the door to our bus to find it already open. 'When my parents decided they didn't want anything to do with me, they told a very… one-sided edition to the rest of my family. My brother's the only one who know's everything that happened between us, and he chooses not to take sides.' The guys looked a little shocked. 'He's only with us for a week so.' I shrugged and turned to look for whoever had left the bus door open. I felt them exchanging looks behind my back.

'Yo, bitches, who's in here?' There was no answer, so I crept through the tiny hallway of the bus, motioning for the guys to stay where they were. Alex started to follow me, before I turned and mouthed 'woman issues' at him, at which point he back away.

I started with the bunks, silently hoping it wasn't Kailee that had been left in the bus alone. She had a lot of pent-up anger, which one of the reasons she made such a good drummer. It also meant we could never leave her alone.

I reached the back of the bus, and seeing there was no one in the living room area there, turned back to the bathroom.

'Shit.' I mumbled, as I realised it was locked. 'Kailee! Kailee can you hear me? I need you to open the door hun!' I yelled, banging on the door. There was a quiet rustling sound, before an almost inaudible squeak, before it went silent again. I tried the door handle again, trying to force it open.

Just then Jack and Alex ran the length of the bus to join me, closely followed by the still-hungover Matt. 'What's going on? Are you ok?' Alex and Jack asked, questioning me with their eyes as well as their tongues.

'I need to get this door open. Now.' They didn't even question me, just asked for a few random objects.

'Ok we need a screwdriver, some lube, a new hairpin and a quarter.' I ran around the bus, fetching the odd assortment of items they requested.

'No lube, will Vaseline do?' I asked, once I had (almost) everything.

'It'll do for this… I dunno what you'd do if you needed lube as, well, lube though.' Jack winked at me.

'Not the time Jack.' I said, completely serious. He shut up, sensing the underlying worry in my voice.

The two guys proceeded to open the door in what was clearly a complex but well-practised routine. Finally, the door opened a little, and they waited expectantly for me to go inside.

'Look away.' I commanded. When they looked confused, I sighed. 'Kailee... she might be naked.' I shot a warning look at them. 'Don't even say it.' I was expecting some kind of dirty joke, but from their faces, the seriousness of the situation seemed to have gotten through to the pair. Matt had gone back to the front of the bus.

I took a deep breath, and stepped into our tiny bathroom to face whatever mess Kailee had left for us this time.


End file.
